katie_sandows_adenturesfandomcom-20200213-history
Katie, Emily, Wallace and Gromit: Morning Mimosas
Katie, Emily, Wallace and Gromit: Morning Mimorsas is the 112th episode in the series. Plot Zeena The Zeti enjoys a television show called Morning Mimosa which treats its guests brutally after getting the audience drunk. Later, she asks Victor Quartermaine to set the table, but when he blows her off for his video game, she unplugs it, prompting him to curse at her. When he shares the news with his friends, he vows to lay low. At dinner, Lord Barkis Bittern and the villains admonish him for his behavior, but when Zeena brings out the meal, she ignores him and refuses to cook for him. When he tries to forage for leftovers, he finds that he isn't even permitted to eat any food cooked by her. Zeena also refuses to do other chores for him such as laundry, but Victor decides to call her on her challenge and fix his own breakfast, only to find that he used laundry soap to make pancakes. Other chores also backfire in his face and Zeena feels that he'll soon come crawling back for forgiveness. Snot brings Steve a plate and encourages him to end his dispute, noting that he's already lost his fight. But when Victor digs in his heels, Snot suggests he pick up some tips on the internet by watching cooking videos. He finally learns how to cook for himself and rejects Zeena's offer to end their battle. Victor reveals to Lord Barkis, Vicky and Other Mother that he learned the basics but made his recipe on his own. Posing as an orphan, Victor starts to show off his own videos and becomes a hit, receiving an invitation to the show Morning Mimosa. Leena becomes concerned that the show's format may be too tough for him. Victor is confident until he gets a clue that things may not be easy after all when he discovers the audience previously attacked the monkeys that open before his segment. When he tries to bolt, he is taken to the stage. He tries to play the kid card but falls flat and causes him to make the wrong dish. After being tormented about being an orphan, he blurts out that he really has a girlfriend, causing the ladies to turn on the executive producer and then go for Steve. Zeena arrives and they are forced to follow the pair of escaped monkey to freedom to avoid the audience, escaping through the news room. Meanwhile, Lord Barkis takes Zeena's cue on ignoring Victor to ignore his entire friends and co-minions, taking over Reverse Flash's office. Lord Barkis extends his game to the entire world, rolling (almost) naked through a grocery store in a shopping cart until he is arrested. Characters * Victor Quartermaine * Zeena The Zeti * Lord Barkis Bittern * Vicky * Other Mother * Reverse Flash * Co-minions * Trish and Suse (aka The Sizzles) (antagonist) * Wallace (Cameo) Trivia * This is the first episode featuring villains instead of Katie and her friends. Category:Season 6 Category:Episodes Category:Wallace's Appearance Category:Victor's Appearance Category:Vicky's Appearance